This invention relates generally to computer systems and particularly to controlling the temperature inside the housings of those computer systems.
As the demands on computers increase while housing size decreases, internal temperature is becoming an increasing concern. These internal temperatures can have destructive consequences. Excessive temperatures can damage both electrical and structural components. In addition, higher temperature means that more expensive electrical components may be necessary, increasing the cost of the computer system.
While the easiest solution to the temperature problem may be to slow a component to reduce its consumption or simply to shut the computer system down for a period of time, these approaches may unduly interfere with the users'appropriate operation of the computer system. Thus, approaches of this type are undesirable because they decrease the performance of the computer system.
Thus, there is a need for techniques for preventing temperature excursions without unduly affecting system performance.